<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's What You Do With It by Sapphire_Princess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650857">It's What You Do With It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Princess/pseuds/Sapphire_Princess'>Sapphire_Princess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beyond Reason and certainty verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Polarshipping - Freeform, Prideshipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Princess/pseuds/Sapphire_Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In their defense, they're all very drunk and Atem is happy to give them the details.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atem/Kaiba Seto, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beyond Reason and certainty verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nothing to be Ashamed of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Turns out I've had certain headcanons about the characters since I was a teenager. One comment over the way Kaiba was drawn in a doujin later and this happened.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, I’ve got to ask, how good is he?” Mai says, leaning over the drink held in her hand, elbow balanced on her kitchen counter.</p>
<p>Atem smirks. “Outstanding.”</p>
<p>Mai’s eyes go wide and she giggles, more heat settling in her cheeks. </p>
<p>Tristan looks impressed. </p>
<p>“Really?” she asks. “I’ve always wondered but never felt inclined to try.”</p>
<p>Tristan takes another long sip of his drink. “Can’t say anyone else aside from you, Atem has ever genuinely wanted to. His fanatical fans don’t count.”</p>
<p>Atem hums and puts his drink on the counter. </p>
<p>Mai is still looking at him intently, another question obviously forming in her mind. </p>
<p>“What else do you want to know?” he offers. “As long as this evening stays between the three of us, you can ask your questions.”</p>
<p>Mai’s forehead creases. “You’re being very forthcoming, Pharaoh.”</p>
<p>“Well, there isn’t exactly anyone else I can talk to about this is there. Joey would rather leap out of the window, Yugi would be uncomfortable, and Teá is in the States. And I love Seto but there’s only so much of his ego it’s safe to inflate.”</p>
<p>Mai nods, conceding and hiding her laughter with her hand. </p>
<p>Tristan smiles and toasts the air. “Very true,” he adds. </p>
<p>“Okay,” Mai says. “How big is he?”</p>
<p>Atem tips his head to the side, looking up at the ceiling as he considers how to answer. </p>
<p>“I’ve never actually measured it,” he says with a smile. “But perfect for me. It is true what they say; it’s what you can do with it rather than the size that’s important.” And Kaiba is certainly very good at what they do together. Even at the start when they were learning; his care, attention, and want made up for inexperience. </p>
<p>“So I take it he’s either very large or... does Kaiba have a small dick?” Mai asks, suddenly very amused. </p>
<p>Atem shrugs. “I suppose so yes, particularly when you take in his height and build. But it’s not like it matters at all.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Tristan asks, looking both amused and mortified. </p>
<p>“Oral sex is easier, for one. Less to worry about for me. And also a lot less prep involved when he’s.... how do I put this.... I suppose sticking it in is a bit crass but it gets the point across.” He hiccups then winks at Mai. He is rather drunk by this point. “And he never misses the mark. Took me a while to get good at that. The prostate is not a button. Literature needs to be more accurate on that front.”</p>
<p>“What sort of literature have you been reading?” Tristan asks, eyes wide with surprise. </p>
<p>Atem looks straight at him and winks. “Are you sure you want to know?” </p>
<p>“Ahhhh...”</p>
<p>Mai waves it off. “We can discuss that later. So Seto Kaiba might have been compensating for the size of his dick but not for how he uses it. Huh.” She swirls her drink in her glass, then a slow smile spreads on her face. “So, you said preparation is easier when Kaiba’s putting it in. Which begs the question; how well hung are you?”</p>
<p>Atem laughs loudly, holding onto the counter to make sure he doesn’t fall off the stool. </p>
<p>Tristan has his head in his hands. “I’m not sure I want to know that,” he complains. </p>
<p>Mai pats him on the shoulder. “Doesn’t matter. Kaiba has a tiny dick.” She exaggerates with her thumb and forefinger. Tristan looks up only long enough to laugh. </p>
<p>Atem clears his throat and makes the same gesture, only with the widest gap he can manage. </p>
<p>“Figuratively speaking.”</p>
<p>Tristan lifts his head, takes a long swig of his drink and finally looks over. </p>
<p>“Damn. I thought we Japanese men were supposed to have some of the smallest in the world, but, I figured we were in proportion. Was everyone in ancient Egypt so well endowed?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t really see many so I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Was Kaiba your first?” Tristan asks, instantly looking like he didn’t mean to. </p>
<p>Atem, though, finds no shame in this so he answers. “Yes.”</p>
<p>Tristan’s cheeks heat. “I know it doesn’t matter but that’s sort of romantic. Given what he did to save you, I mean.”</p>
<p>Atem knows his smile goes soft. “Yes, I suppose it is. I do love him very much.” </p>
<p>Mai grins. “I know, Hun.” She pats his hand. “Otherwise the tiny dick might be an issue.” She giggles and Atem knows she means it as a joke. “Do you remember the actor that tried to propose to me?”</p>
<p>Both Atem and Tristan share a look.</p>
<p>“Well, he was very happy with the size of his cock but completely inept with it. Apparently I was lucky to be in his bed. Trust me, I didn’t even bother to fake it and he was so sure he was a sex god he never noticed.”</p>
<p>“Having met him that doesn’t surprise me,” Tristan remarks. “You and Joey are so much better together.” He looks dreamy - likely an effect of the alcohol. </p>
<p>“Does he regularly talk to you about our sex life?” Mai asks, turning the full force of her amusement on Tristan. </p>
<p>He looks like a deer in headlights. </p>
<p>“No,” he chokes out. “He says that’s personal and then usually gets flustered and has to leave the room.”</p>
<p>Mai sighs and rests her head on her hand. “That’s so adorable. And I have no complaints.” She and Atem clink their glasses.” Mai also uses her finger and thumb to give him some idea of size. </p>
<p>Atem gives a nod of approval and Tristan looks mortified. “Yeah. Okay. I can talk about Kaiba’s penis and, apparently, yours, Atem. But Joey has been my best friend for most of our lives and I can’t. It’s too weird.”</p>
<p>“Weirder than finding out Atem reads erotic literature?” Mai asks him, lightening the mood. </p>
<p>“I’ve also watched a fair amount of porn,” Atem chimes in.</p>
<p>Tristan laughs. “But that was fun!” He’s referencing the night they spent with Teá critiquing a pornography channel in their hotel. </p>
<p>“And far from the only time I’ve watched porn. Or read it. Some manga is better, and some books. The exception rather than the rule.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Tristan says. “So. Do you use toys as well?”</p>
<p>“Some, yes.” Atem smirks. “Would you like some recommendations?”</p>
<p>He opens and closes his mouth like a fish. </p>
<p>The Pharaoh takes no pity on him. “Tenga are probably one of the best and easiest to get hold of.”</p>
<p>“The egg things?”</p>
<p>“Those are certainly very interesting, yes.”</p>
<p>Mai gives him a big smile and a wink. She and Atem usually go shopping for those sorts of things together, which has resulted in several ‘No, we’re not together.’ Conversations with bemused staff who - for the most part - don’t recognise them. And if they did they wouldn’t want to lose their patronage. Joey and Kaiba both choose not to ask about those trips lest it ruin what they get out -or sometimes put into - their purchases. </p>
<p>“Well. I’ll bear that in mind. And hope to also never discuss that with Joey.” When Mai and Atem both laugh he adds. “He’s like my brother, guys. Surely you wouldn’t want to talk to Yugi about this, Atem.”</p>
<p>The Pharaoh shrugs. “It would probably depend. I think he’s more reluctant than I am but there are some things I don’t think I would, no.”</p>
<p>“But,” Mai reminds them. “They’re not here right now. We are. And imagine the next time you have to face Kaiba, Tristan.”</p>
<p>“Hey, by the sounds of it my dick is bigger than his so I don’t think there’ll be a problem.”</p>
<p>“You may be bigger but are you as good as him? Not that you’ll ever get to experience sex with Seto; he’s mine.”</p>
<p>“Just how good is he?” Mai asks while Tristan has the sense to look embarrassed - or flushed with alcohol. One or the other. </p>
<p>“Exceptional. From the way he kisses me to how we move together. He knows exactly how to make me scream.” Atem spares Tristan the knowledge that he doesn’t so much scream as moan deep and low, and sometimes so much his throat is left raw afterward.</p>
<p>“It’s probably the years of watching you as intensely as he has,” Mai says with her eyebrows raised - hearing what Atem isn’t saying. </p>
<p>“He was pretty obsessed with you man, and <em>you</em> you, not Yugi,” agrees Tristan.</p>
<p>“Once he admitted to himself that I’d told him the truth about being the spirit of the puzzle.”</p>
<p>“We all know it took him longer to realise why he was so obsessed,” Tristan says.</p>
<p>“We prefer the term ‘in love’.”</p>
<p>“Which brings me to my next question,” Mai says. “How long did you want a piece of that?”</p>
<p>“At least a year before it happened. But I couldn’t say or do anything about it. I barely knew who I was let alone if Seto wanted me.”</p>
<p>Tristan nods in agreement. “He might throw cards at a lot of his problems but he had his heart on lockdown, still does aside from you and Mokuba.”</p>
<p>“Almost makes me wish I’d been there to see it,” Mai says softly.</p>
<p>“Our first night together? That was a private event I’m afraid.”</p>
<p>Mai pats his arm. “Don’t get me wrong, Pharaoh, I’d love to watch you and Kaiba get it on. But poor Joseph might get nervous next time we’re in the bedroom and I’d rather have him than watch you.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough,” Atem agrees.</p>
<p>“You’d watch?” Tristan asks. </p>
<p>Mai laughs. “Of course I would. They’re both supremely hot and their chemistry is electric.”</p>
<p>“Having accidentally caught you and Joey wrapped up in each other I would say you have enough chemistry of your own. And that was with your clothes on,” Atem says. </p>
<p>“What can I say? Joey kisses me and I melt.”</p>
<p>“Okay guys. I might have reached my limit.” Tristan stands and pours himself a glass of water at the sink. “I’m both horrified and a little turned on by all this stuff.” He waves his hand at them both. “Seriously. If Joey and Kaiba could stand to be in the same room long enough for the four of you to double date the rest of humanity would have no chance.”</p>
<p>“We’d need Yugi and Teá to really round it off. They’re so adorable together and we need a cute contingent.”</p>
<p>“They’re not exactly official yet,” Atem says, wishing they were but Teá is away. Maybe the distance and their different experiences will bring them closer in the end.</p>
<p>“Well, when it is we’ll see.”</p>
<p>Tristan yawns again. “Can I take your couch, Mai? I’m far too drunk to ride home and I’m not even sure I can look at Kaiba right now. When he comes to pick up Atem tell him I’m asleep if he asks.”</p>
<p>“Sure. No problem. Joey thought you might anyway.”</p>
<p>“It’s not my fault he makes such a good breakfast. When’s he back anyway?”</p>
<p>She looks at the clock. “Maybe an hour? Not sure. Before 1 at the latest.”</p>
<p>“Seto will be here in about half an hour,” Atem says, pleased. </p>
<p>“Can you get it up when you’re this drunk?”</p>
<p>He laughs at Tristan. “Yes. Though I think he’ll be putting in more of the work this evening, I’m not coordinated enough.”</p>
<p>“Damn,” Mai exclaims happily. “I have to admit, this sounds a lot more like a happily-ever-after with your prince than the alternative.”</p>
<p>“He prefers Emperor.”</p>
<p>She shrugs. “True enough.”</p>
<p>“So. Do you ever role-play?” Tristan asks. </p>
<p>“Only with words and only occasionally.” </p>
<p>“I’m guessing there’s a 'for now' at the end of that sentence?” Tristan says. </p>
<p>“Yes. We’re working on the rest.”</p>
<p>Tristan hiccups and finally makes his way to the bathroom. </p>
<p>Mai winks at Atem. </p>
<p>“Any more of that and you two might steal the adorable crown from Yugi and Teá.”</p>
<p>“I doubt it.”</p>
<p>But Mai shrugs and comes around the table to give him a big hug. </p>
<p>“I am happy for you, you know.”</p>
<p>“I know. Seto appreciates your friendship too. Even if he has interesting ways of showing it.”</p>
<p>“If by interesting you mean expensive then yes. But I appreciate all of it. We’re not that different he and I. Only for some reason he fails to see Joey’s brilliance.”</p>
<p>“I am working on that.”</p>
<p>“That explains Joey being allowed to accompany me to things rather than being insulted.”</p>
<p>“It’s a slow process,” Atem admits. Seto is having to work through a lot of things he’s kept locked away and ignored. He’s seeing someone about it, Atem knows, but he also understands it’ll take a long time. </p>
<p>“Can I ask you something really personal?” Mai asks. </p>
<p>Atem regards her carefully. “Alright.”</p>
<p>“Is it... are you ever slow with each other?”</p>
<p>“Ah. Yes, we are. It’s... being with him like that is always very intense and emotional. I always know I’m loved, just by looking at him or holding his hand. But when we take it slowly with each other like that it can take some time for us to recover from.</p>
<p>“It’s not about the sex in those moments. Sex is just the tool we use to express how much we love each other.”</p>
<p>Mai has tears in her eyes so he takes her hand and squeezes it in reassurance. </p>
<p>“It’s almost always like that with Me and Joey. That’s why I wondered.”</p>
<p>“Do you want it to be different?” he asks. </p>
<p>Mai shakes her head. “Not really, no. We still make out like teenagers and our relationship has plenty of humour and teasing arguments. But one day I think it might be nice to have fun more. Even when we use toys it’s, yeah, no matter how it starts out it always gets intense.”</p>
<p>“As long as you’re happy it’ll be fine. And you could always ask him. Joey is quite the romantic.”</p>
<p>“That he is,” Mai agrees. </p>
<p>The doorbell rings just as Tristan comes out of the bathroom. He darts into the sofa and covers himself in the blanket. </p>
<p>Mai laughs and pats his head as she walks past. </p>
<p>“I’ll get the door,” she tells Atem - who’s packing up his things and putting his shoes on. </p>
<p>Mai greets Kaiba and he allows her a hug; commenting on how drunk she is and asking if she can even make it to her bedroom.</p>
<p>She fluffs his hair and says she’s fine. Then sits on the step next to Atem as he finishes fastening his shoes. </p>
<p>“One day you’re going to buy a pair with fewer buckles and belts. Or at least zips at the side,” Seto tells him, leaning in the entryway. </p>
<p>Atem laughs and as soon as they’re on he holds out his arms and makes grabby hands at Seto. </p>
<p>Mai bursts out laughing, looking between Atem and Kaiba’s put-upon glare. </p>
<p>“I forget that you lose all sense of dignity if you think it’ll get you want you want,” Seto remarks. “How much has he drunk?” he asks Mai. </p>
<p>“Enough,” she says. “But we’ve both just watched him buckle and strap his shoes so maybe pharaohs have different alcohol tolerance?”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Kaiba agrees. </p>
<p>Atem holds out his arms again. </p>
<p>“I save him once. Once. And this is what happens,” Kaiba remarks but it’s clear to all of them there’s nothing to his complaint. He does lean down and pick Atem up; bridal style. </p>
<p>“Happy?” </p>
<p>“Very.” He kisses Seto’s cheek and readjusts his bag. The evening had started out as a game night before alcohol got involved. </p>
<p>“Before this happened,” Kaiba says. “Did he invite you over for dinner next week?”</p>
<p>Mai nods. “Yup. We’ll be there.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>“I had a lovely evening, Mai. Give my regards to Joey when he comes home. And Tristan when he wakes up.”</p>
<p>“Never pictured him as a lightweight,” Kaiba comments. </p>
<p>“He’s not. We just got the better of him,” Mai says. Giving both men a kiss on the cheek. </p>
<p>“Good night, Pharaoh, Emperor.” She closes the door before Kaiba can say anything to her. Instead, he glares at Atem. </p>
<p>“They asked if calling you my Prince Charming was appropriate. I corrected them.”</p>
<p>Kaiba grumbles all the way up to the roof and into his jet. </p>
<p>But he holds Atem close and presses a kiss on his forehead once they’re settled in the helicopter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Quiet Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they’re back home and settled in for the night - Atem having giggled all the way through shower and bath time - Seto wraps Atem in his arms. </p>
<p>“What am I going to do with you?” he asks. </p>
<p>“Last time I checked you were going to marry me. What else is there for you to do? You’ve beaten me at Duel Monsters now. In public.” After a moment he adds “Yugi still beat you though.”</p>
<p>Seto shrugs. “Doesn’t matter. You were the victory that mattered.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Seto,” Atem says. Seeing right through him as usual. </p>
<p>Seto speaks the next words very quietly against Atem’s skin. “We’re going to spend our lives together. This and the one after.”</p>
<p>Atem squeezes Seto’s waist and buries his face in the crook of his neck. </p>
<p>“I’m so tired,” he says. “But I really want us to have sex right now.”</p>
<p>Seto laughs then kisses Atem’s hair. </p>
<p>“I’m happy to oblige your whims, Pharaoh.”</p>
<p>Atem hums as the first shivers of arousal run through him. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Emperor Kaiba,” Atem purrs. It earns him a deep growl from Seto as he removes both their underwear. They’re somewhat easier to remove since he spoke to his personal tailor and had some... alterations made. Nothing crude, naturally, but useful at times like this. </p>
<p>Atem rolls onto his back and accepts Kaiba’s kisses, arching up and carding fingers in his hair; holding him close against his body. </p>
<p>“I hope you don’t mind, but how spectacular you are in bed came up this evening.”</p>
<p>Kaiba’s face scrunches in either confusion or frustration; Atem is too drunk to tell. </p>
<p>“I’m guessing there’s context to this.”</p>
<p>Atem hooks a leg over Kaiba’s and pressed his ankle down on the back of his thigh; rubbing their erections together. </p>
<p>Kaiba growls but rocks into the grind. </p>
<p>“Mai and Tristan were both very curious and we’d had enough drink for them to risk asking. I told them you were exquisite and exceptional; that I couldn’t want for a better lover.”</p>
<p>Kaiba watches him for a moment, searching his eyes. </p>
<p>Then he smiles and... laughs. </p>
<p>Atem cups his cheek. </p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful when you smile,” he says, feeling the heat bloom in Seto’s cheeks. “Especially when it’s directed at me.”</p>
<p>“Sap.”</p>
<p>“Romantic.”</p>
<p>“It’s not an insult if it’s true,” Seto counters. </p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>This brings another smile and a nuzzle against his palm. </p>
<p>Seto prepares Atem quickly and thoroughly. Then, after wiping his hands, he lines himself up. </p>
<p>He slides into his pharaoh and fights to keep his eyes focussed on the red below him. It always feels so good to be connected like this; inside him - for a short time part of him. Whichever way around it is the contentment is soul-deep. </p>
<p>“You saved me, you know,” he says softly, kissing Atem before he can answer. “I know that it was my stubbornness that means you’re here.”</p>
<p>“And your love,” Atem adds. </p>
<p>“Obviously.” Another kiss; this time longer, more tongue, and Atem’s firm hand on the back of his neck to keep him there; like the ankles crossed over his back. </p>
<p>As if Seto needs convincing. He has wanted to be right here for such a long time he doesn’t know how it took him so long to admit it to himself. </p>
<p>“But I know who I would have become without meeting you; without loving you. You saved my soul and my heart. You saved me.”</p>
<p>Atem smiles, his eyes liquid in the dark of their room. “My love,” he says to Seto and he feels his heart melt in his chest. </p>
<p>They fall into rhythm, Seto rolling into Atem’s body to be met with a kiss each time and hands gripping his shoulder blades. This is all he needs, he realised a long time ago it’s not the orgasm he’s in this for; it’s the closeness and pleasing the man beneath him. </p>
<p>Atem though, Atem always makes sure Seto gets off and likes it most when he’s inside like this. </p>
<p>So he doesn’t speak, he just moves, following the cues of his pharaoh's body and the wonderful sounds he makes. When they kiss he’s not sure whose heartbeat he can hear in this head, feel in his chest. All their edges blur until it’s just them; alone in their own private universe. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Mai looks up when Joey comes in, carefully locking the door behind him.</p>
<p>“Didn’t think you’d still be up,” he says.</p>
<p>“I wanted to be. Tristan’s been asleep for a while now.”</p>
<p>Joey slips out of his shoes and jacket and gathers Mai up in his arms, lifting her from the floor briefly.</p>
<p>“Good evening?” she asks.</p>
<p>“Yeah. It was good to spend some time with Yuge.”</p>
<p>Mai yawns against his shoulder.</p>
<p>“We should turn in. Gotta be up for breakfast in the morning.”</p>
<p>“Tristan said that’s why he’s staying. It has nothing to do with the fact he passed out within 5 minutes of lying down.”</p>
<p>“What did you guys get up to?” he asks, taking in the immaculate kitchen and no doubt already picked up on the fact she’s brushed her teeth.</p>
<p>“Sake,” she answers.</p>
<p>“All three of you?” he looks a little wary.<br/>“Tristan is a delightful lightweight. And I’d already diluted it before he came over.”</p>
<p>He relaxes and lets go of Mai long enough to make sure Tristan is tucked in. Mai has already put water and headache tablets on the coffee table for their friend in the morning.</p>
<p>“So aside from sake…?” he asks, a smile quirking on his lips.</p>
<p>“Atem held court.”</p>
<p>“Mai?” he follows her into the bedroom and changes into his sleep shirt and boxers.</p>
<p>“You might want to sit down for this, or at least promise not to laugh too loudly.”</p>
<p>“I’m gonna go brush my teeth, tell me when I’m done.”</p>
<p>He isn’t gone long, and when he comes back in, he jumps straight onto the bed and kisses her cheek.</p>
<p>“Mai?”</p>
<p>“Kaiba has a small dick.”</p>
<p>Joey’s eyes go wide. He has the good sense to grab a pillow and muffle his laughter into it; his eyes are streaming by the time he’s done and Mai is chuckling along with him.</p>
<p>“Seriously?”</p>
<p>She nods. “But you should also know Atem described him as ‘exquisite’ in the bedroom.”</p>
<p>“Damn. Good for Atem, though, I guess.”</p>
<p>“He’s very pleased.” Mai winks at him. “As am I.”</p>
<p>Joey blushes. “I, ah, did you talk about me?”</p>
<p>“Nothing as direct or detailed, no. I didn’t think you’d like it and Tristan would probably have had a heart attack.” He takes her offered hand. “But they know how happy I am.”</p>
<p>She doesn’t regard sex as a vital part of their - or any - relationship, but Joey had taken some time to believe she had no expectations of him besides his love and trust.</p>
<p>“That’s - ah - good to know, Mai. All of it.” She watches as his smile turns from genuine to mischievous. “Especially that Kaiba really has been compensating all this time.”</p>
<p>Mai rolls her eyes in faux annoyance and flops down onto the pillows; bringing Joey with her.</p>
<p>“I don’t think Kaiba has ever cared about the size of his penis. His ego, and belief in his own brilliance, has always more than made up for any failings he ever thought he had.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Self-belief has never been dat guy’s problem. I don’t think me an him will ever be friends, but he makes Atem happy and I can’t ask for anything else, you know, besides common decency and respect. Which he gives me some of the time.”</p>
<p>“We’ve been invited to dinner next week.”</p>
<p>Joey groans. “Do we have ta go?”</p>
<p>“Everyone else will be there. He’s even flying Teá in early.”</p>
<p>“Oh, well in that case.”</p>
<p>Mai giggles at how easily swayed he is and rolls over into his arms.</p>
<p>He’s still smiling.</p>
<p>“Joey?”</p>
<p>“It’s nothing. Just happy.”</p>
<p>“Because Kaiba has a small penis?”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah. But also this.” he squeezes her hand then pulls the covers up around them.</p>
<p>“I love you, Mai.”</p>
<p>“Love you too, Joey.”</p>
<p>She’s falling asleep when she hears him chuckling to himself.</p>
<p>“He’s excellent in bed, Joseph.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter,” he whispers.</p>
<p>Mai nocks her head against his shoulder. “Go to sleep.”</p>
<p>“I will. I will.” He must do but she can still hear him trying - and failing - not to laugh as she slips into dreams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments would be great! Kudos much appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>